Falling In Love With Chloe Beale
by kinqslanding
Summary: Chloe was like a breath of fresh air, she was like a bright pink flower amidst fields of boring plain grass, the brightest star among all the other softly glowing ones.


If you asked Beca Mitchell if she believed in love, she'd scoff and laugh. That was before she met Chloe Beale though. Chloe was like a breath of fresh air, she was like a bright pink flower amidst fields of boring plain grass, the brightest star among all the other softly glowing ones.

* * *

**One: Hey fuck you man**

****

* * *

The first time Beca saw the redhead, she flipped her off. Really though, it wasn't her fault. Chloe bumped into Beca on the streets near their boarding house, and Beca's belongings all scattered on the ground.

"Hey fuck you man." Beca growled as her middle finger came up. She bent down to pick her thumb drive so and files up, not expecting the stranger to bend down and help.

"Sorry, I was in a rush." Beca paused for a while as she registered the stranger's voice. She thought she had fallen in love, it was the most angelic thing she's ever heard. Beca wanted to smack herself for thinking about something so cliché, and the stranger laughed. "Hey, are you okay?"

Beca looked up and bright blues connected with Beca's stormy grey eyes. And holy shit, all the clichés flew into Beca's head and she couldn't even be bothered to stop them. Jesse's annoying voice suddenly pops into her head, saying something about love at first sight, she scowled at herself and straightened up.

"Thanks." She managed to mumble in the end, receiving her things from the redhead. The girl grinned at her in response and rushed off, muttering about someone killing her if she was late. A dreamy look fixed on Beca's face as she mumbled to herself about not letting Chloe get killed by someone who wanted her there on time. Beca grunted and chided herself, but her grin appeared again.

_Jesus Christ, Beca. _

* * *

**Two: The redheaded killer**

* * *

The second time Beca met Chloe, she thought someone was out to kill her. This time, it was Chloe's fault too, in Beca's defense. Beca works late shifts almost every night at the campus radio station, she doesn't complain though, she gets to play her stuff. It was almost 1am when she heard three consecutive knocks on the front door. She froze in her booth, her pupils dilating in the dim lighting and her heart pumping faster.

Beca grabbed the baseball bat (Luke keeps one in the booth, don't ask why) and approached the door. The knocking came again and Beca almost jumped out of her skin. She whipped the door open and almost slammed the bat against the person standing in the darkness.

"Whoa dude."

That voice. Beca dropped the bat and stood rooted to the ground as she took in the girl's form in the shadows. The redhead gave her that grin again, cocking her head to one side.

_"Hey, I know you!"_ She smiled wide at Beca. "I'm Chloe, by the way." Beca just registered the fact that it was raining, her senses heightened as Chloe stepped closer into the station. "Ooh, it's warm in here." Chloe gushed, Beca took in Chloe's slightly damp form and ushered her in quickly, scolding herself mentally for making Chloe stand in the wind.

"Why're you here?" Beca asked, it probably sounded rude at that point but Beca really wasn't functioning right.

"It started to rain outside and this was the nearest shelter I could get to." Chloe pointed at the raging storm outside. "Plus, I heard this mix I really like and I wanted to compliment the DJ."

"You know, most people would've just called in." Beca smirked, arching her eyebrow.

"I told you, nearest shelter." Chloe pointed around her to the dorms further away. "Did you make these mixes? They're sick as hell. The last mix you played? Titanium, that was my lady jam." Chloe's voice lowered an octave.

Beca laughed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly nodding, inviting Chloe further in. She grabbed her extra shirt and offered it to Chloe, who accepted it with a smile. The girl stripped immediately, pulling off her wet shirt and rubbing at the material of Beca's shirt. Beca's mouth hung open as her eyes took in Chloe's bare stomach and shoulders. Chloe slipped the shirt on and placed her palm under Beca's chin, successfully closing her mouth. She smirked slightly and grinned before pulling her hand away.

"You'll catch flies." Chloe laughed. "What's your name?"

Beca almost smacked herself for forgetting to introduce herself. "Beca."

"I'm Chloe." Chloe repeated again and Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you told me like five minutes ago." Beca licked her lips.

"I thought you didn't hear, since you didn't tell me your name." Beca blushed and Chloe finally took in the silence in the station. "Is there supposed to be music here? Since it's a radio station and stuff."

"Oh, shit!" Beca ran into her booth, queuing up a couple more songs and apologizing for the break. Chloe giggled at the brunette's flustered look as she eyed the stacks of CDs around her.

Beca came out and wrinkled her nose. "I hope no one listens at this hour."

"Oh, I always listen." Chloe chirped and chuckled at Beca's surprised face.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I say something embarrassing on air." Beca stuck out her tongue and Chloe merely laughed.

That night, they stayed in the studio till past four in the morning, when the clouds start to clear. Beca felt those clichéd butterflies in her stomach during this period of time.

* * *

**Three: My Lady Jam**

* * *

The third time was still all Chloe, though Beca's determined not to let Chloe catch her off guard again. All Beca could think about after the first two encounters was the redhead. Before she was even aware, her laptop had been filled with mixes labelled with Chloe's name. Her sketchbook had rough and detailed sketches of Chloe, and Chloe was swimming through her mind day and night.

That particular Tuesday night, she ended her shift a few hours earlier and decided to head to the common showers to clean up. She really wasn't expecting anyone there at this hour. Beca hung her bag outside the stall and removed her robe before drawing the curtains. Stepping under the spray of lukewarm water, she began to hum something that she couldn't stop thinking of ever since Chloe told her it was her lady jam. Beca blushed at that thought, but continued humming nevertheless.

Suddenly, the curtains ripped open and a redhead was standing by the door. A very naked redhead, might I add. Beca's face turned a shade of deep red and her voice caught in her throat.

_"Hey! I know you."_ Chloe's eyes brightened up as she stepped into Beca's personal space. Beca swallowed and her eyes widened, she pressed herself back into the cold walls of the shower. "You're humming my lady jam."

"I didn't realize it."

It was a lie. This song never left her mind.

"Do you burst into every shower stall when people sing your lady jams, you know it's rude to come in without knocking." Beca added and scowled, knitting her eyebrows together and trying her best to cover up. She eyed Chloe's body up and down and felt her mind going haywire. Chloe seemed to notice, she smirked and motioned to her body.

"Oh, I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe arched an eyebrow at Beca's awkward position.

And obviously, after this particular encounter, Chloe was still swimming in Beca's head, but this time, the Chloe's were all naked, and Beca found a new need to relieve herself.

* * *

**Four: I Really Want Those Brownies**

* * *

The fourth time, it may be Beca's fault. But hey, she really wanted that last bag of brownies on the shelf.

Beca rarely ever leaves her dorm of the radio station, but when she does, she's probably at the nearby bakery. She's been in love with their goods since she arrived at Barden. That Thursday afternoon, she stepped into the store and went straight for the brownies sitting on the shelf. Just as her hand was about to grab it, someone else's hand went for it at the same time. Beca grunted and looked up from her phone, making eye contact with the one and only redhead.

_"Hey! I know you."_ Chloe shot out as a grin spread on her face. Beca wrinkled her nose and felt the strangest sense of déjà vu.

"I want the brownies." Beca tugged at Chloe's hand. Chloe pouted and Beca felt her resolve melting away.

Seriously, Beca? Get your shit together.

"But I really want them." Beca whined softly, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Chloe.

"Fine, we'll share." Chloe decided, plucking the bag from Beca's grip and making her way to the counter to pay.

"Hey, I'll pay." Beca offered but Chloe pushed her away and shook her head. The two went out of the store and sat by the curb, watching cars speed past and eating their chocolate brownies.

"It's your lucky day today." Chloe grinned at Beca. "You got to see me, plus you get free brownies."

"No wonder I woke up feeling so perky today, I might go try my luck with gambling later." Beca deadpanned as she shoved the remaining crumbs into her mouth. Chloe giggled and punched Beca's arm lightly, the melodious sound drawing a smile onto Beca's own lips.

* * *

**Five: Spare Movie Ticket**

* * *

The fifth time, was against Beca's will. She did agree to it but it was with lots of reluctance.

Chloe came bounding through the radio stations door in the afternoon, while Beca and Jesse were stacking CDs. The redhead acknowledged Jesse briefly before latching herself onto Beca. Beca's eyes widened as she swallowed thickly.

"Hey, I know you." Chloe whispered into her ear and Beca's not sure how she should react. "I have an extra movie ticket because my roommate couldn't make it tonight, can you go with me?"

Beca tried to reject her, really she did. And yet, the brunette found herself agreeing wordlessly to Chloe's request. The redhead pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek and squealed excitedly, which instantly made having to watch a two-hour long movie more worth it.

After Chloe left, Jesse kept smirking at his friend and ten minutes later, a CD came flying at his face.

"You _hate_ movies." Jesse pointed out, slotting the CD into its rightful place.

_"I know."_ Beca mumbled.

* * *

**Six: Come To My Dorm**

* * *

The two do see each other on campus a lot, considering they attend similar courses. Chloe always beamed at Beca from across the quad and Beca would smile back shyly, Jesse would make a remark about how whipped Beca was and Chloe's friend, the blonde, would glare at Beca from afar.

Chloe works at the nearby café sometimes, Beca found out when she visited ths place to get her daily dose of caffeine.

That Wednesday afternoon, she stepped into the small area and waved at Chloe. The redhead grinned and pushed her hair out from her face.

"Hey, I know you." Chloe smiled as she pressed her palms agains the counter and rested herself heavily on them. Beca rolled her eyes affectionately and licked her lips.

"Hey, uh do you wanna come over?" Beca stuttered. "I mean to my dorm."

Chloe gave Beca an amused look.

"I mean I thought we could hang out or something and I could show you my mixes if you want."

Chloe nodded and turned her head to look at the clock hanging on the wall. "Sure! My shift's ending in ten minutes, wait for me?"

Beca couldn't stop the face splitting grin that surfaced on her features. She nodded quickly and slid into a booth, watching as Chloe prepared her last few orders of the day.

The two spent hours in Beca's dorm that day, doing everything and nothing, lying on the bed and dancing around aimlessly to Beca's mixes. And Beca's never felt so happy.

* * *

**Seven: Do you want to go on a date?**

* * *

Beca never thought she'd be the one to initiate the first date, but she did anyway. The brunette bought chocolates and flowers and she even asked Jesse for help. (She ended up hitting him on the head and chasing him out of her dorm).

Beca went to Chloe's dorm and knocked gently, she asked beforehand, if Chloe wanted to go out and the redhead agreed immediately with a laugh. The door swung open and Chloe stood by the door, donned in a white tank top and denim shorts that covered half her thigh. Beca practically shoved her gifts into the ginger's arms and said her hellos.

"Hey, I know you." Chloe laughed and deposited the items into her dorm before hooking her arm with Beca's and stepping out into the humid air.

They went to the movies (Chloe was surprised) and then to the park. As they sat on the swings, Beca cocked her head to watch Chloe in her peripheral vision. Her pupils dilated and she kicked the ground gently, willing herself to swing slowly.

And right there, under the yellow street lamp, Beca decided she's fallen in love.

* * *

**Eight: I'll hold you through the night until you smile**

* * *

Beca's been sleeping over at Chloe's place for a while now, the redhead claiming that she got lonely at night. Beca did too, to be honest. They've been keeping things pretty platonic though, they shared a bed but they slept a respectable distance apart. The most Chloe does is peck Beca's cheek sometimes when she gets overly excited. Beca cherished those moments most.

Beca noticed that Chloe sometimes thrashes around in her sleep. The redhead would deny it though, and Beca knew not to ask more. One particular night, Chloe got worse. She bolted up from her sleep and let out a strangled cry. Beca immediately sat up and furrowed her eyebrows, opening her arms for Chloe to fall in. Chloe gladly plunged into Beca's embrace and Beca held her tight as the redhead sobbed quietly into Beca's collarbone.

"What's wrong?" Beca lifted Chloe's chin as she pulled away slightly. Chloe's red rimmed eyes were visible in the dim lighting and Beca's heart broke.

"I keep having this dream, when—when I was seven, my dad died." Chloe whispered in the darkness and Beca tightened her grip on the redhead. "He crashed into a tree trying to avoid running over some dog on the street. He died before the paramedics arrived, and I watched him slip away from the passenger seat."

"It's okay." Beca cooed and stroked Chloe's bare arm. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and lay them down, and Chloe gratefully cuddled into Beca's warmth.

* * *

**Nine: Will you be my girlfriend?**

* * *

Beca feels at ease with Chloe all the time, and Chloe does too around Beca. The two were inseparable, and even Aubrey, Chloe's best friend learnt to deal with the sarcastic brunette.

It's been four months since Chloe first bumped into Beca on the streets and since then, Beca's life was turned upside down. Now, all Beca wanted to do was to protect the redhead, and she would.

Beca arrived at Chloe's dorm that night, five balloons in one hand and a cardboard sign in the other. She had a dozen glow sticks tucked into her pockets as she knocked on the door. Thankfully, Chloe answered and not Aubrey. Beca couldn't deal with the stress.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca beat her to it.

"Hey, I know you." Beca chuckled at Chloe's overused phrase. "It's been four months and seven days and these four months have been the best in my life, and um—I was wondering if you'd like to be uh—be my girlfr—"

"Yes!" Chloe's shriek broke off Beca's train of thoughts as she grabbed the balloons from Beca's hand. Beca pulled her glow sticks out and broke them, swinging them around as Chloe sprang around the room with the balloons in tow. Beca laughed and dropped her sign and glow sticks on the island at Chloe's kitchen area, and before she knew it, the redhead was backing her into the wall.

"You're my girlfriend," Chloe grinned as she pinned Beca's arms above her head.

"Yeah I am." Beca licked her lips and she barely had time to register Chloe's lips on hers. Beca moaned into the kiss as Chloe's body pressed against hers. She's been dreaming of this moment for so damn long. Chloe trailed kisses down Beca's jaw line and Beca tilted her head back to allow Chloe access.

"Girlfriend." Chloe murmured into Beca's neck and Beca could feel the smile on Chloe's face.

* * *

**Ten: I love you**

* * *

They've been dating for almost two months now, and nothing has changed. They seldom spend nights alone now and they went out sometimes, but not much.

That night, Chloe lay on her stomach as she propped her head up with her elbows. Beca had something playing on Netflix, but Chloe was more interested in watching Beca. Beca's eyes glazed over as she fixated her gaze on the screen. Her eyes would light up when she saw her favorite character or when something made her laugh.

Chloe's eyes took in every curve and every detail on Beca's face and she sat up, pausing the video. Beca raised an eyebrow and turned to face Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Beca's voice laced with concern and Chloe's heart swelled at that. The redhead moved the laptop away and straddled Beca's thighs, putting her weight on Beca. Chloe lightly pressed a kiss to Beca's lips while Beca stared back at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked again, her hands instinctively holding Chloe's back. Chloe nodded and gave her a megawatt grin.

"I think I love you." Chloe whispered and gauged Beca's reaction. Beca merely bit her bottom lip and licked her lips once before opening her mouth to speak.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I really liked this one ok**


End file.
